wazoofandomcom-20200213-history
Divot
Considered one of the most controversial wazoo skits ever created, Divot is one of Wazoo's first efforts in serious films. While the skit started off as a comedy, the cast decided to give the skit a more serious, darker tone. As a result, not only is it one of Wazoo's most serious skits, but it also deals with a touchy subject, even by Wazoo standards. =Cast= *Son (Jack Samels) *Dad (Jamie O'Connell) *Dale =Plot= The skit is about a father living with his two sons. We never see their mother, but it is implied that the parents are together. The skit opens with the father coming in to his sons playing a video game, and giving them a talk about the day. Later, as Jack is in the bathroom, the father comes in and expresses concerns that the son is becoming a bad influence. He tells him that he has found his stash of marijuana and tells him to keep his influence away from his brother. The skit continues on as the father shows increased favoritism towards him younger son, and increased distance from the older brother. After another concersation, the brothers begin to exert a playful, sibling behavior, which the father misinterprets. He takes his older son into a washroom and beats him, as a 'scolding' for being gay. He then goes to Dale and gives him a talk about why being gay is wrong, and shows him his brother's beaten body as an example. He asks his son if he would beat a gay person if he saw one, and his son somberly responds "Yes Dad." =Conception= Original Idea The skit's title comes from the earliest concept of it. Originally, the skit was meant to be a family comedy about a goofy father raising his kids as magaicians. Giovanni Colantonio was supposed toplay the kooky neighbor. Also, as the skit progressed, it was supposed to become more insane. In an early scene, the father trips slightly over a 'divot'. In the original idea, this tiny detail would grow and grow until the divot on the ground was huge, causing the family to go insane. However, as the skit took a darker turn, this idea was scraped, though the divot is refrenced later on. Thus, the name stuck. Two Versions The skit has two edited versions of it. One was edited by G, who took a very dark, serious tone to it. This version was premiered to a few people late at night at FFF. It is also primarily the only version to have been viewed. However, there was also a different edition which utilized a laugh track and sitcom applause to make the premise a bit more disturbing. =Reception= The skit has garnered very diverse reception by Wazoo. Sutton Dewey was blown away upon his viewing of it, proclaiming it a high point in Wazoo. Others, however, found the skit to be stupid and forced. Some also noted that the skit's score was at times inappropriate. During the film's two most dramatic moments, G used songs from the Skies Of Arcadia. The inclusion of a Dreamcast-era video game song playing over child abuse rubbed viewers the wrong way. Even more, some were merely confused by the skit's comedic intro but sudden shift. Still, the skit remains unseen to most of Wazoo. Only a select few have seen the skit and given very different reactions.